1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer bed frames and, more specifically, to a straightening system for trailer bed frames which have bent out of shape over time. The present invention is comprised of hydraulic rams, fastening elements, a control panel and a support structure. A bent trailer bed frame is secured to the support structure by the fastening elements. The bent trailer frame is straightened in response to the input of controls provided by the control panel. The control panel provides the user with control over the position and power of the hydraulic rams connected to the support structure. The force exerted by the hydraulic rams straightens the bent trailer frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other frame straightening devices designed for motor vehicles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,187 issued to Johnson on Aug. 19, 1930.
Another patent was issued to Merrill et al. on Jun. 1, 1948 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,425. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,020 was issued to Dobias on Sep. 6, 1955 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 16, 1968 to Latuff et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,834.
Another patent was issued to Chisum on Feb. 13, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,876. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,268 was issued to Matson, Sr. on Aug. 21, 1984. Another was issued to Field on Oct. 15, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,638 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 20, 1987 to Larson et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,559.
Another patent was issued to Teixeria on Nov. 2, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,526. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,576 was issued to Smith, Jr. on Oct. 13, 1998. Another was issued to Mora Agudo on Apr. 27, 2004 as European Publication No. EP0172290 and still yet another was issued on May 10, 1994 to Gemme as Canadian Patent No. CA1,329,357.